I told you I liked you but that was way back
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: Gabi and Troy were best friends when they were 10 and Troy told her friends that he liked Gabi. She turned him down because they were too young. Now they're all at East High and Troy and Gabi never talk. What's gonna happen? maybe only 3 chapters. TxG
1. introduction

**OK so I wanted to make a new story for fan fiction! Yes don't worry I'm still going to continue 'it's not the end' and 'I'm working with who!' but I'm not sure about the spin the bottle one. So as I told you I have the whole story and upcoming chapters for all the stories but I'm not sure if I'll be on everyday but if I am I'll update the chapters because they're already written! So this is my new story which is called: I told you I liked you but that was way back… here is the first chapter!!**

**I told you I like you but that was way back…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if I did man the world will spin muahhhahahah! **

**(Gabriella's p.o.v)**

Hey everyone I'm Gabriella Motez. Yup the Gabriella Montez. Oh wait you may not know me so let me tell you something that leads up to _everything._ Well I'm in 10th grade and everything is going fine. I'm in the Scholastic Decathlon and am friends with most of the people in East High. And yes, I go to East high. Well you all might say what's so wrong about east high? Right? Wrong. Everything is. But before that let me tell you my life.

My family. I have a mom her name is Marie. And a dad, Greg, but they got separated since I was little because they both thought that they needed a lot of space. But then again he visits on holidays here and there. Then there is my sister, Crystal. She is only fourteen but she'll give you the best advice ever! She is smart like me and again like me, petite.

My friends. Well everyone in the brainiacs, drama club, and jocks cliques. You know I'm a braniac so why wouldn't I make friends with them? You know Martha, Taylor, Kristin… Then there is the drama club. Now they, they know how to act. Well that's kind of stupid because why wouldn't they be in it if they don't know how to act? Confused? I am. My brain hurts he he! Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan…You heard it the jocks. Chad, Jason, Zeke…. I've been friends with them since I was 5 and there when I was 10, I used to be best friends with Troy Bolton. I used to have a huge crush on him back then. Used to. Why you ask? Read more to find out.

The problem, if you can say it that way. Ok now to answer the question… I've been friends with everyone and everyone was friends with everyone and school was ok. It was on the month May, when I went to the computer lab when Sharpay and Taylor came up to me. They told me something that shocked me and I went blank.

**(Flashback)Still Gabriella's P.o.v**

**5 years ago**

"Gabi, Gabi!!" I heard my friends call out, Shapay and Taylor.

"yea?" I asked but still looking at the computer screen in front of me.

"umm… do you like Troy?" They asked. I was in pure shock that's what they wanted to interrupt my work for? Ok I guess that was a bit over exaggerated. But I guess I did. I mean I'm only 10 I'm not ready for that!!

"no why?" I lied.

"oh that's too bad." Taylor replied

"Because I heard that a certain Bolton likes you!" Sharpay teased. I suddenly went blank woah Troy likes me? But then again I'm only 10.

"eww coach Bolton likes me?" I joked.

"ha ha real funny Gabi" They said sarcastically.

I saw Troy across the computer away from me but I can see him looking at me. Right now I'm looking at him but I don't think that he noticed. I saw him come back to earth and finally blink. He noticed that I was looking at him since he gazed at me and quickly turned away but tried to listen to the conversation.

I tugged on Sharpay and Taylor's shirt and gave them a signal to go into the girl's bathroom. Luckily, they followed.

Once we reached our destination, I started to sigh but talked. "sorry I don't like him" I lied again.

"what why not?" They asked and crossed their arm and gave a pout face.

Ok this is gonna be a really hard lie! I closed my eyes, sighed once again, and the words was in shock to me once I spoke. "he's a snob, too competitive in sports and what does he know he's only 10?" oh gosh why did I lie?

The girls gasped.

**(end of flashback)**

So your wondering what happened next? Well they told Troy but I'm not mad. But I saw some tears coming from his eyes and guilt was all over me. Everything was awkward after the whole situation.

**(Flashback)Still Gabriella's P.o.v**

**5 years ago**

Before the day of summer break our teacher allowed our whole class to watch a movie. Instead, I was drawing. I was trying to draw a butterfly on a flower.

Suddenly I heard Chad's voice whispering to Troy's. "Troy this movie is stupid, let's draw! I wanna draw LeBron James!"

They came to the table I was in since it was the only table there. Next to me was Chad and next to him was Troy. I started to color my piece of perfection. Or at least I thought that until I saw Troy and Chad take a glance at my paper.

"Wow that's really nice" Troy said in a shy, awkward voice.

"Thanks" I respond back.

Out of nowhere Chad said in a jumpy voice "You know Gabi that Troy used to like you?!"

Troy started turning red , which meant he was blushing, and fuming, which meant later he was going to beat up chad.

"ok excuse me" I said and went up to the teacher. I told her that my stomach ached and so she told me to retrieve on to the nurse's office. And later throughout the years we hardly talked.

**(end of flashback)**

So now you know about me. Now I doubt it that I will ever talk to Troy.

**End of Gabi's p.o.v.**

**AN: so this was an introduction and I think that I'll make the whole story in her POV… what do you guys think? Read, rate, review!! Anything you do I would appreciate!! So you know I have school so please don't get mad if I don't update!! Thanks for reading! Love u guys!**


	2. running into you

**I told you I liked you but that was way back then…**

**Disclaimer: Well I own nothing. At all. Let's see if I did I would be rich, go shopping, having a life, and meeting the hsm cast so nope. **

(Gabi's Pov)

I was walking towards my locker when the whole gang yelled after me. I stopped so they could catch up. Oh yea did I forget to say the whole gang besides Troy- all the girls plus Ryan wouldn't talk to him just because we never talked or he sometimes gave me an attitude when he was with one of them- a cheerleader. Yes sure Chad, Zeke, and Jason would talk to him but only for the basic. Homework, basketball and girls. "Hey Ella, Bella" Zeke greeted.

"Hey guy's what's up?" I replied.

We started to walk again. When we reached my locker I quickly put my books in. Then, the bell for free period rang. "So Gabster what are you thinking of doing for free period?" Ryan asked.

"You know I'm gonna head for the library. Mrs. Jones assigned the class a huge project so I better get to it. So Ry, what's up with you and Melissa?" I said.

"She is definitely my type we're still going strong!" he said in proud voice.

I started to leave on my way down the hall. "Bye gabs!" Kelsi yelled "bye" I yelled back and sent a little wave.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hmm let's see a project on the publicity of a president. Hmmm George Washington? Nah too well-known. Zachary Taylor? Nope Kelsi is doing that. Teddy Roosevelt? Eh, I guess so. I went to grab the book off the shelf when I bumped into a boy with dirty blonde hair. He was looking at a book so I guess he didn't see until we bumped.

"Whoa damn I'm such a klutz sorry" I apologized.

He turned to me. "No it's my fault I was in the way" I wasn't paying attention to anything he said because I was gazing at his perfect blue eyes. I suddenly went back to Earth and noticed who he was.

"Oh Hey Troy"I look at him timidly and observed him. He was shaking which meant he was nervous to see me.

"Uh hi Gabi- Gabriella" He responded.

I was disappointed that he didn't use my nickname anymore, but hey I barely know him anymore right? I covered the disappointment with a smile.

"Doing the project for Mrs. Jones?" I asked him.

"Yea" he said coolly. "You wanna help each other on our projects?"

I nodded. Things started to get non-awkward. We talked about everything he helped me on what he knew and even threw in some jokes that made me laugh really hard that the librarian had to shut us up. Now it's been like we've known each other forever.

The lunch bell soon rang. "Hey Troy I'll see you around" I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I just noticed what I did and we both started to blush. I grabbed my book and headed for the exit.

"Brie wait" Troy screamed after me still in his seat.

I ran back to the table. "Yea?"

"Can you come over my house tonight so we can help each other on our projects?" Troy asked me.

"Yea sure and thanks" I said and smiled.

"For what?" he asked again.

"For that new nickname, an even better one" I said.

"No problem" I replied then he winked at me, I still felt the same feeling like I did 5 years ago. The feeling like I was special to him and he made me want to melt.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was lunch and I sat at my usual table: with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and me. As soon as I sat down I got a question from Martha. "Gabs I saw you talking to Troy in the Library. What happened?" All the girls started to squeal.

"But Gabi if he started to say some dumb ass words to you, come to me and I'll kick his ass!" Sharpay said. All the girls started to laugh at her 'nice' language. I loved that about my friends: the girls the girls were always there for me and the boys were always over protected about me.

"We just bumped into each other and started talking about our projects." I said

"Yup then I saw you guys sit down and start to talk and laugh." Martha added and the girls started to squeal a little more.

"Then we sat down and were continuing the talk about the project but then he threw in some jokes" I answered but then I got nervous.

"Oh yea and the kiss" Martha added a little more and the girls' squeal got louder.

"It was a kiss on the cheek as in thanks" I nervously said while blushing.

"Whoops and you can't forget about the date!" Martha said and the girls' squeal became a more excited scream that the whole cafeteria's eyes were on them. I saw Troy chuckle a bit because he knew what they were talking about. I was now blushing like their was no end and I slouched down a little with embarrassment.

The boys, this time including Troy, walked their way towards us. "Whoa what was that I hear about a date? My little sister is not ready to date!" Chad said. "With who? Soccer captain? Swimming captain? Football captain?"

"Nope try your basketball captain!" Taylor said.

"You're kidding me! Since when? You're joking right?" Chad said.

"Yea thanks for insulting me Chad." Troy said pretending to be hurt.

"You guys hated each other and now your dating?!" Chad practically yelled.

"It's not a date!" Troy and I yelled back in unison. "It's friends helping friends for a project! The keywords are: not a date and friends!"

"OK whatev Troy but break Gabi's heart as "friends" and your gonna wish you were never alive!" Sharpay said a put air quotations for the word friends.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story hoped you all enjoyed! I'm sorry for the short chapter I just couldn't think of anything. Anyways I updated 'I'm working with who'! So I'm hoping you guys will check that out and review for that story and this!**

**P.S thank you to all who encouraged me that it doesn't matter of the reviews you get I guess I was being an inconsiderate idiot. But I wanted reviews so I can see how I was doing! I guess I can dedicate this chapter to RIR17 because they kicked my but a little further in saying that I was really stupid for almost tearing this story apart because of the reviews and you encouraged me that this story was awesome. Your words were hurtful at first but then I thought you were right!**

**Thanks!**

**XoxoxoxZanessa101totally aka Jamie!**


	3. preview for the next story

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter, instead it's a preview! So after 'I told you I liked you but that was way back then' (which is only a five-shot) I'm going to make another story (still continuing ''I'm working with who!') that's called: 'might as well call me a backstabber' **

**Summary: all set into Gabriella's pov Taylor sobbing to me, telling me Chad broke up with her. From that day on, which was a week ago, I would never talk to Chad and his lunkhead friends. Not even Troy. I hardly talk to him but I might have a crush on him. Now I'm a backstabber. [TxG CxT **

**Disclaimer: well it's already a dis [not claimer [owning what more can I say?**

- - - - - Preview- - - - - -

…"Gabi, Chad broke up with me!"…

…" Chad never talk to me or Taylor again!"…

…"what do you want?"

"Oh I didn't know you were here"

"You know what stay. It's not your fault. It's Chad's fault"…

… "I like you as in really, really like you."

"Really because you're kind of cute and I really like you too"

"Guess it's a date. 8 p.m."…

…Our lips brushed together softly and I knew we were kissing. Not a rough one, a gentle, soft one…

…"You don't understand Taylor's gonna hate me! I'm a backstabber."

"Elle listen no your not."…

… "You're the best Gabs"

"Yes she is"

"What is he doing here?!"

"Taylor we're sort of dating."

"Gabriella you're such a lying, cheating, sophisticated, inconsiderate, insensitive, backstabbing friend!"

"Don't worry Ella everything's gonna be alright"…

…"I made a huge mistake. I'm getting her back!"

"Atta boy! Don't come back here without her!"….

…"I'm sorry Gabs"…

…."This is why I love you!"

"You're so corny!"…

…."Ella please!"

"No"

"For Chad?"

"Not gonna happen"

"For Taylor?"

"Nope"

"Because you love me"

"Fine"…

…"Might as well call me a backstabber"

"Nope"

"Little sister"

"Best friend"

"Lover and soul mate forever"

**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the little preview and I'm really sorry if you didn't understand it! Well I'm not gonna tell you whose saying what cause then that would ruin the whole thing! Should I go on with this story after 'I told you I liked you but that way way back then'? Please review I want to know what you're thinking! Suggestions are welcomed!**

**Xoxoxox zanessa101totally aka Jamie**


	4. mad and happy all over agen

**I told you I liked you but that was way back then**

**Ok right now **_**jUztafAn**___**is my favorite reviewer. If this continues, this story will be dedicated to you! I love ya! (Are you a boy or a girl? Just wondering.) You definitely rock! Please keep reviewing… your reviews motivate me!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything yea and I even scored 41 points in a league championship game once. Yup the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn! Yea I know funny… (Not really)ok first doesn't disclaimer tell you enough? I don't own!**

**(Gabi's) P.O.V**

OK so today I'm studying with Troy. Well we're studying at his house. My outfit is the best! Wait why do I need to wear I nice outfit? I don't like him! Or do I? Well I think my feelings for him are crawling back. Great I think he won himself back into my heart! But if we do make a move I'm gonna have to lie. Again. I have no idea why but I think its best we stay friends because of what happened a few years back… so I made my decision.

Ding…dong…

Ok he's here to pick me up. But I don't understand why he has to. I mean he's only 5 minutes away from here.

- - - - - - - - -

**(No one's P.O.V)**

"Troy, what president did you pick?" I asked him

"Abraham Lincoln" I heard him say.

"Nice choice" I said. I'm surprised he picked my second choice. We have most things in common though.

"Yea and so are you. I mean uh yea so is yours. The president. That you picked. You know it's a cool president." He stuttered. I know what he was gonna say. He's falling hard like me. And I bet he's gonna make a move but I need to tell him that we can only remain as friends.

"Ok so anyways let's start with Abraham Lincoln. So we both know that he was the sixteenth president and won the Civil war. What facts do you know?" Gabriella just kept talking while Troy just started at her. "Troy? Troy? Troy!?"

"what? Oh… Brie you and I both know that we can't study like nothing happened or ever going to happen. So you wanna go out?" he said straight-forward.

"Troy?!!! You can't be serious! I still don't like you!! Sure as best friends but as a dating relationship I'm sorry but I can't do that. "Gabriella lied.

"Gabriella you're lying. I know it" he said surly.

"Troy I have no idea what you're say-"

"Gabriella then look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feeling for me" he said and looked her straight in the eye.

"Troy you're kid-"she said but again got interrupted. This time she was going to have tears in her eyes.

"No Gabriella you want to prove that you're not lying then do it. Just say those easy four words I don't like you, straight in my eyes and I'll definitely believe you." Gabriella was just wondering what she should do.

"Troy I… have to go home" she quickly said not even trying to say it. She gathered her books and was about to walk out the door when a pair of hands grabbed her wrists as he pulled her towards him and smashed her lips to hers. Troy was about to go deeper until Gabriella ran out and right down the stairs and outside. You can here the door shut.

- - - - - - - - -

**Gabi's pov**

Oh no oh no this can't be good! We were just out of that stage and here we go back there! He has me already mad what else can I do? I mean I lied to him and he didn't care and just went and took a go and kissed me. That sweet, passionate… I mean that horrible kiss I feel like puking! No fine I can't believe I lied to him! Why couldn't I just tell him I loved him? Right now we could've been cuddling together and here I am now!

Shooooooshh!!!

Great a thunderstorm just what I need! I can feel it on my head pouring one by one on my head as it got faster. Right now its 7:50 and I'm supposed to be home at 9:15.

Mine as well sit in the park and listen to my ipod while reading a book. I mean that's how I am multitasked.

**End of Gabi's pov**

**Troy's Pov**

Wow that kiss was great! Oh great now she's probably mad at me… and it's starting to rain! I better chase after her outside. I ran down the stairs and past the door while screaming past my mom and dad's bedroom door, "I'm gonna go out for a bit" but I totally forgot they went to pick up Tyler's at grandma's so I grabbed my keys and my cell phone.

Wow she must've walked really fast considering I see her nowhere. Wait I see a figure at Tiger Park. Let me go check there.

**End of Troy's pov**

Troy saw Gabriella listening to her ipod while her nose was stuck upon a book which was probably getting wet from the rain. She didn't hear Troy come until she saw his shadow covering right in front of her.

"Hi…" she eventually sputtered out. "Why are you here? Leave me alone I don't feel like talking."

"Gabriella I know that you felt that same way especially when we kissed:" Troy was trying to hide his smirk from remembering the kiss.

"Troy stop it and just go home. Today was meant for working together on a project not about a relationship so just please don't make this harder" Gabriella choked on her words. "Bye I'm going home"

"Gabriella wait tell me you don't feel the sparks" Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and pulled her into in earth-shattering kiss. Troy asked for entrance when Gabriella opened and their tongues were dancing with each other. Gabriella was kissing back and Troy smiled into the kiss. They pulled back and Troy was looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"I didn't feel them?" Gabriella teased and it came out as a question. Troy was just shaking his head not believing "Ok I'm sorry I did. It's just that I didn't want you to get mad at me like you did five years ago. We were just so young and I wasn't just ready. But why but why didn't you just tell me personally instead of Taylor and Sharpay?"

"Well truth was I was nervous too… and scared of rejection" Gabriella nodded. "After you rejected me every time I dated someone I never allowed them to say no."

"And how did you do that?" Gabriella asked.

"You know the Bolton charm!" Troy said running his fingers through his hair and giving her a wide grin.

"Ah you said it runs through the family" They just stood there into a nice silence. "You know we're soaking wet?" By this time Gabriella's clothes were leaking and her hair was into its curls and Troy head look like he was in a shower and his pants were about to fall considering how heavy they were when you wet them.

"Yes I forgot about that! Let's go back to my house"

- - - - - - - - - -

They were met at the door by two angry parents and a little cute boy. "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!!"

"Umm hi?" he said quite scared.

"Where have you been? It's been raining outside and I told you to stay here!" Lucille yelled.

"Gabriella came out behind Troy. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Bolton it was really my fault. See I just ran out and Troy seeing it was rain-"

"Gabriella! How nice to see you! I haven't seen you in a long time" Lucille and Jack Bolton said to her. "Troy we'll talk about this later. Gabriella make yourself feel at home"

"Oh thanks for the nice welcome Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said and they sent her a smile and walked out. "Tyler!"

"Hey ty" Troy smiled at Tyler.

"Hey Tyler!"

Troy carried Tyler while Gabriella continued to feed him. "Aww Tyler not while I'm still holding you! Eww Yuck!

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! 2 more chaps and the story is done!! So thanks again and I would totally love reviews!! ******


End file.
